Edd
Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D", is one of the main characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the weakest and the most intelligent member of the Eds. Appearance Edd wears a red t-shirt (Orange on occasions, such as the artwork, games and the movie), purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes at each side. At nighttime, Edd wears gold colored footed one-piece pajamas and his hat. He has three black hairs sticking out of his hat, but it's unconfirmed what his hair color is; as there only exists fan theories of his hair and of what can be found under his hat (click here for the Wikia page). Two of his other noticeable features are the gap in his teeth and his big chin, that's said to be similar to Kevin's. In the first season(s) his skin was pale, identical to the Kanker Sisters' skin, but progressively became more desert sand-beige. His tongue is cyan/green-colored, which is almost similar to Ed's. In the newer seasons Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school, and a brown jacket when going outside. Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kindly and good-intentioned youth. Docile and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. and, with his love and desire for order, occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes", wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, however. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in the sciences. Although clever and perceptive, his foresight are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, but as time wore on and his character expanded, he became not only more understanding and disciplined but also more sarcastic and he began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell" and "Too Smart for His Own Ed". Family At first sight it looks like Edd has a very distant relationship with his parents, as sticky notes are the only means of communication in his home. Yet in "Momma's Little Ed" Edd claims that his parents always massage his feet with oil before going to bed, among other nice things mentioned in other episodes. Even so, Edd's parents are the only parents in the series shown to communicate with their child on a daily basis, since adults usually never make an appearance or speak in the show. Even though his parents are hardly ever home, Edd is very loyal to them. It has been stated on more than one occasion that Edd is an only child, and the only one of the Eds to be one. List of known family members: '-' Edd's father '-' Edd's mother Young Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", wearing a red/orange shirt, purple overalls, and a slightly oversized black ski hat. He also has two big front teeth and is smart and polite like his older self. In the same episode it is revealed that Edd moved into Peach Creek as a toddler and met Ed and Eddy when they tried to scam him. Old Edd Old Edd was first seen in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It". He wears a red shirt, pulled up purple pants with a belt, and is still in possession of the same black hat. His old age seems to have made him a little more scatterbrained, as he often talks about things that have little or no relevance to the current situation. In the deleted scene it was shown he was married to Marie Kanker. Edd in FusionFall Edd makes no appearance in the future world, but in the past world he is one of the optional guides. He set up the plan to make a cardboard fortress around the Cul-de-Sac to protect it from the monsters outside. Edd's quests in the game are creating a weapon of the "Thingamajig" and locating Ed's whereabouts. His main goal is locating and destroying a cursed piece of candy. Edd is located in Peach Creek Commons. Alter Egos *88 Fingers Eddward *Walter Sobchak *The Masked Mumbler *One of The Cents *Buzzy Double Bee *Mr. Calculator Pants Quotes *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." "Read All About Ed" ---- *'Edd': "A pebble?! Ed's bad mood was all because he had a pebble in his shoe?!" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Ed': "Double D, can I have your hat?" Edd: sarcastic Oh sure! Why not?! Why would I need a hat when school is now totally out of the question?!" "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" ---- *'Edd': "Eddy, wrestling? Please." Eddy: "C'mon, Double D, wrestling is the ultimate de-wimpifier! D doesn't come out of the porta potty Okay, don't come out. You can live in there forever." Edd: "But it smells funny." "Tag Yer Ed" ---- *'Edd': the map to Spook-E-Ville "Well, I can see atrocious penmanship runs in the family." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw Trivia *Edd is the first character to appear in the series. *Edd is the only Ed to be an only child, which he is proud of in Rambling Ed but curses it in The Day the Ed Stood Still. *Edd has many pets, of which most are insects of some kind. *Edd has a cactus named "Jim" and a small potted shrub named "Al." *Edd was still being called "Edd" in some of the first episodes, like "The Ed-Touchables." But there are other rare instances, such as "To Sir with Ed," "Floss Your Ed," "One Size Fits Ed," and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" where this happens. *At least Sarah, Marie and May have shown to like Edd, with May being the only girl who hasn't referred back to the moment. Also Nazz chose to dance with him in "May I Have this Ed?", kissed him on the cheek in "The Day the Ed Stood Still", Trick-or-Treated with him in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw", and hugged him in "Take This Ed and Shove It." *Edd has a very active social life at school; as he is a journalist of the Peach Creek Junior High Tattler and the president of the Happy Clucker's club and the safety clubs. *While Edd is shown to be nice, kind and friendly, he can become extremely angry and/or crazy if any of the following happen to him: **When he has not had a shower in a while and embraced being filthy for too long, then he'll go into a nervous breakdown and enjoy being covered in garbage while waiting for a shower to come (as shown in "Cleanliness is Next to Edness"). **When he has not used complex words for too long (as shown in "All Eds are Off"). **When someone tries to see what's under his hat, which causes him to pull out a ruler and smack the intruder's hand (Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed) **When his hat is stolen and used as a threat (as shown in "The Luck of the Ed"). **When people start breaking the rules to no end (as shown in "Stop, Look and Ed"). **When people mess up his room to no end (also shown in "Stop, Look and Ed"). **When somebody unintentionally lets the ants in his ant farm free (also shown in "Stop, Look and Ed"). *As revealed in "High Heeled Ed," Edd isn't sure if mothers are girls. But he did say "technically." *In the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta. *In the episode "Avast Ye Eds" Edd was first shown playing a pedal steel guitar. Even though he dislikes the instrument, he was also seen playing it in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?," "Rambling Ed" and "Little Ed Blue." *The Nickname "88 Fingers Eddward" is reference to the Chicago Punk band "88 Fingers Louie." *Other than the Kankers and Rolf, Edd is the only character who is known not to have been born in Peach Creek. But it is mentioned Kevin might not be either, because he acts like he's not used to suburbs. *Edd's middle name is "Marion," as revealed in the episode "Your Ed Here." *In the Polish dub of the show Edd is called "Chudy Edd" ("Slim Edd"). This is because Polish dub directors thought that the direct translation of "Double D", "Podwójny D", would be too long. *In "Take This Ed and Shove It", Edd mentions in his old age that he has a pet cat named Niels Bohr. *The well known "blonde hair"-theory for Edd comes from a misread interview once present on the offline AKA Cartoon website; where a staff member was asked for his opinion. *The well known "cornrow"-theory for Edd comes from a Cartoon Network game called "Lunchroom Rumble", but the game is not considered canon, as it was not made by AKA Cartoon. *Ed and Eddy are the only characters to have ever seen what is under Edd's hat. Gallery File:Edd edd 174x52.png Young Edd.png|Young Edd Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg|Edd as the Masked Mumbler. File:Edd_Calculator.jpg|Edd as Mr. Calculator Pants. Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|Edd in his Halloween costume, as the Bubonic Plague Image:88_fingers_eddward.jpg|88 Fingers Eddward. File:Vlcsnap-10087.png|Edd and Jim the cactus. File:Stupid_Socked.jpg|Edd in the eyes of Eddy. File:Hmiye puppet.jpg|The replacement Edd. Double D's Name Tag.jpg|Edd's job as a nurse. File:Double_D_Ed.jpg|Edd doing an impression of Ed. NDVD_301.jpg|Edd in his jacket and tie. Customer Edd.jpg|"This butt's been used!" Nano09.png|The Edd nano from FusionFall. Fusion_Edd.png|Fusion Edd from FusionFall. Edd bathroom.jpg|Edd in the bathroom. Double D.JPG|Full bodyshot of Edd DoubleDPajamas.jpg|Edd in his pajamas Blah blah blah.jpg|Edd in Ed's Dream World. ededdeddy.jpg|Edd as he appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures See also *HowTo:Draw Edd *Edd's House *Edd's Dream World *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother *Edd's Pets *An-Under-Edd's-Hat-Theory (fanart) Category:Characters Category:The Eds